kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Mizuho
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |Fall2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = クリスマス、楽しいですね。瑞穂もライスコロッケ、作ってみました。お味、どうでしょう？ |Christmas2015_EN = Christmas is fun, isn't it. I've made rice croquettes as well. Does it suit your taste? |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = もう年末。提督、一年間本当に早いですね。瑞穂も大掃除に加わりますね。 |EndofYear2015_EN = It's the end of year already? The whole year goes so fast, doesn't it, Admiral? I shall join the others on their spring cleaning as well. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督、新年明けましておめでとうございます！本年も、第１１航空戦隊と瑞穂、どうぞよろしくお願いします！ |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral, A happy new year to you. I, Mizuho, and the 11th Aviation Squad wishes you to take care of us for this year as well. |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節…分、ですか？え、摩耶さん、鬼役されるんですか？投げてみろって…　え、えー？ |Setsubun2016_EN = Setsu... bun, is it? Eh, you're the demon right now, Maya? Y-you want me to throw it...? E-Ehh...?? |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 提督、瑞穂・・・チョコレートのお菓子を作ってみたんです。おひとつ・・・いかがでしょうか？ |Valentine2016_EN = Admiral, Mizuho... tried making some chocolate snacks. Would you like... to have a bite? |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |Hinamatsuri2016 = 提督、少し暖かくなってきましたね。今年も春が訪れるのですね。瑞穂、感慨深いです。 |Hinamatsuri2016_EN = Admiral, it's getting warmer as of late. This year it will be spring again. I am filled with emotions over it. |Hinamatsuri2016_Clip = |Hinamatsuri2016_Note = Spring lines |WhiteDay2016 = 提督…これは？チョコレイト菓子のお返し？感謝いたします。瑞穂、嬉しいです。 |WhiteDay2016_EN = Admiral, this is... a return present for the chocolate sweets? Thank you so much... I am so happy for it. |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 提督、少し暖かくなってきましたね、今年も春が訪れるのですね、瑞穂、感慨深いです。 |Spring2016_EN = Admiral, it's becoming a bit warmer. Spring will come visit this year again. I'm getting emotional. |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = From Seasonal/Hinamatsuri_2016 |ThirdAnniversary2016 = (Rough Transcription) 提督、三周年だそうです！ほんとにおめでとうございます！瑞穂も嬉しいです！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, It is the third anniversary. Congratulations. I too, am happy for it. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = この季節、少し物悲しいですね。潜水艦ですか？そうですね。いまだに少し…複雑ですね。 |RainySeason2016_EN = This season feels a bit melancholic, doesn't it?. Submarines? I see... Even now, I still felt a bit complicated over it... |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = Mizuho was sank by an American submarine, USS Drum on May 1st, which falls around the rainy season. }} Character Appearance * She has grey eyes and very long black hair tied low with a lacy hair decoration, hair decorations shaped like rice stalks on her temples and long payotwith hair tubes with red hair ribbons. She wears a green dress in a vaguely hakama style with an oversized obi, and a white lace jacket with long,furisode-style detached sleeves leading to bridal gauntlets. She also wears fishnet kneehighs under white-and-red high-heeled sandals. Medium damage reveals white lace panties with red ribbon trimming similar to a miko's sleeves. * Her combat gear includes an anti-air turret set upon a Shinto offertory pedestal with a shide hanging off it. On her back rests a miniature ship's stern carrying multiple cranes and a radio antenna. * Fall 2015: She wears a chartreuse yukata with a checkered and flower motif. She is evidently dressed for a festival. * New Years 2016: Kagami mochi on her pedestal. * Setsubun 2016: Masu filled with beans and other setsubun goodies on her pedestal. * Valentines 2016: She holds a chocolate box instead of her pedestal. * Sukiya Collaboration (White Day 2016): A gyuudon set on her pedestal for a promotion with Sukiya. * Spring 2016: A bouquet of flowers with a self-patterned package on her pedestal. * Rainy Season 2016: Hydrangeas on her pedestal. She also holds a self-patterned umbrella behind her head with a teruterubouzu resembling Seaplane Tender Hime hanging from the handle. * Summer 2016: A bowl of ice cream or shaved ice(?) on her pedestal. * Nakau Collaboration (Concurent with Fall 2016): Fully redrawn for the Nakau promotion, she carries a bowl of Nakau's gyuudon on her pedestal. Personality * She has a soft-spoken, yamato nadeshiko personality. She is also noted for having an appearance similar to Seaplane Tender Hime. Notes * Summer 2015 Event E-3 Drop (Boss node). * Fall 2015 Event E-3 Drop (Boss Node Easy+) * Winter 2016 Event E-1 Drop (Node D Medium+, Node F Hard+). * 5-3 Boss Drop Trivia * Her design was highly similar to Chitose, but she had less powerful diesel engines instead of turbines. * Due to her design, she was unable to carry her maximum amount of seaplanes (24) and maximum amount of miniature submarine (12) at the same time. * She was torpedoed by submarine USS Drum at 23:02 on 1st May 1942, then capsized and sank 5 hours later. Category:Single ship in Class Category:Auxiliary Ship Category:Ships required for Improvements